


try to be as much

by freezerjerky



Series: still you come around with scissors to cut me down [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Asexual Character, Asexual Newton Geiszler, BDSM, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Marriage, Recreational Drug Use, Shibari, Spanking, Temperature Play, Wax Play, Weed, not used during scenes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky
Summary: Hermann likes to talk about everything in their relationship, to the point where Newt had assumed he was compensating when he started. This was Hermann, after all, who told him to be quiet several times a day. But every time something would go wrong he’d ask Newt to sit down with him, hold his hand and tell him how he’d felt, or what was wrong, and ask Newt to share everything about his feelings. It was alarming, jarring, sometimes odd, but it only made him love Hermann all the more.or relationship negotiations in the context of a scene





	try to be as much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeneathSilverStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneathSilverStars/gifts).



> For the ever lovely Silver.
> 
> In case the tags were not clear, this fic is about a BDSM relationship featuring a sex positive asexual character. There is sexual content in this fic and in the scenes but the sexual content is not the focus of the scenes.

“Butterscotch,” Newt says, wiggling his arms against the ropes. They’re not too tight, he’s just not feeling comfortable tonight. He needs to move. “No wait, taffy. Can we taffy?”

Hermann’s immediately behind him, undoing the intricate and careful knotwork he’d just finished about a minute prior. It’s a tragedy to let this effort go to waste, but Newt’s feeling the panic rise in his chest and he can’t imagine being tied a moment longer. There will always be tomorrow or some other day to try this again, to get it right or better.

“Of course we can taffy,” Hermann answers only once the ropes can fall free. “It’s not a question when you ask to stop, darling.”

They’re both kneeling on the bed, Hermann’s naked from the waist up and Newt’s still in his pajamas. This was supposed to be a scene to help Newt unwind after a particularly exhausting day at work, but all it did was wind him up more. Newt stretches once the bindings are undone, he already feels more free in himself. When he’s feeling more content, Hermann presses a kiss to his forehead. That feels better than any ropes could, both tonight and most any other day of his life.

“Thanks, babe,” Newt responds.

“We should discuss what you didn’t like about that.”

“I was kinda restless, I guess,” Newt says as he flops down onto bed. Hermann lies down on his side beside him. “Didn’t really like having my clothes on either. I’m usually naked or mostly naked when we do ropes.”

“No clothes with shibari, noted.” Hermann places a hand on Newt’s stomach, under his faded t-shirt. Skin on skin contact is one of the easiest ways to bring Newt some small comfort and he appreciates how often Hermann does this. They don’t have to be doing a scene to give each other the exact things they need.

“I think I was still in my head a little bit too much,” he adds. “Wanted to finish thinking my thoughts, but there’s not too much you can do about that.”

“Of course, I can’t always perfectly read what’s in your head, despite everything.” 

It really is a shame, Newt knows, if someone who has literally been in his head can’t read his thoughts, then no one can.

“Also there wasn’t nearly enough kissing,” Newt adds.

Hermann smiles at that and leans over to press his mouth against Newt’s. That’s the easiest fix of all in this situation.

 

Relationships are a conversation, Newt’s learned. Everything should be an ever evolving discussion between two mutually engaged people. The longer he’s with Hermann the more he wishes he’d included something about talking everything out in their wedding vows, because it seems like such a pivotal part of their relationship and why their relationship works so well now. They’ve moved past the days of shouting at each other in hopes of reaching an understanding, though those shouting matches still did occur on occasion.

Hermann likes to talk about everything in their relationship, to the point where Newt had assumed he was compensating when he started. This was Hermann, after all, who told him to be quiet several times a day. But every time something would go wrong he’d ask Newt to sit down with him, hold his hand and tell him how he’d felt, or what was wrong, and ask Newt to share everything about his feelings. It was alarming, jarring, sometimes odd, but it only made him love Hermann all the more.

Newt sometimes has a harder time communicating. The insecurities of the early days of his relationship never really fade away, as though Hermann’s going to pack up and leave the moment Newt does something he doesn’t like. And when it comes to Newt’s particular desire for relief, he sometimes skates around asking to do a scene for hours or even days, just in case Hermann’s not in the mood. Sometimes he’s like this just to add to the mood of the scene, admittedly, and Hermann knows that. This is why Hermann usually asks him to talk after, even if things go remarkably well.

They talk before too, and Newt thinks it’s remarkably to Hermann’s credit that they both get what they want out of a scene when it’s so well planned out. Sure, things go awry and they still have their unprompted moments, but by and large the negotiations start long before they’re started.

“And what would you like me to be wearing?” Hermann asks across the kitchen table. It’s a Saturday morning and they’re having breakfast. They haven’t tried to make up for their failed scene a few nights prior, but Newt had brought it up while they were still in bed, as an idle one off statement. Naturally, it was Hermann’s thoughtful nature that brought the conversation to fruition.

“Do you know that latex-y corset thing you have? That,” Newt suggests. He knows it’s a favorite piece of Hermann’s and Hermann looks particularly pretty in it.

“I think I can manage that. And you want to be naked if we’re using ropes.”

“Maybe keep my boxers on?” Newt’s talking with a mouthful of cereal, but Hermann doesn’t comment on it. For once.

“Alright. Do you want to get off?”

It shows a lot of growth that Newt doesn’t choke on his cereal when Hermann asks that question. It’s a normal part of their pre-scene discussions and in many situations a pivotal one.

“Maybe this time, I’m not sure. I want you to get off, if you want to.”

Hermann doesn’t ask this question to assume an answer, he asks the question because it’s something that comes up in their scenes that he feels he should address. The gratification they personally have in this facet of their relationship is different, but they’re both invested in each other getting what they want.

“I do want to, thank you.” Hermann reaches across the table and takes Newt’s hand that isn’t currently shoveling cereal into his mouth. “I’ll make sure to ask throughout the scene, should I feel you are physically reacting.”

And that’s the other beautiful thing about communicating, Hermann understands the non-verbal cues. Past partners would have assumed that because it was a BDSM scene, Newt would suddenly want sex, but Hermann understands that even if Newt reacts physiologically it doesn’t mean he wants to do anything about it. And that’s more than fine. Their relationship and the things they do within it are open ended questions. Hermann doesn’t assume that Newt’s asexuality means he’ll never want to have sex with him but he also doesn’t assume that his own libido magically precludes Newt’s lack of attraction. It’s a balancing act and if sometimes it’s off balance in favor of one or the other, neither of them notices or comments on that fact.

“Can you use the paddle?” Newt asks, making sure he swallows his food before doing so.

“Do you want spanking? I wasn’t aware you wanted spanking.”

“No, I just want you to hold the paddle,” he responds, blushing. “Warn me about being naughty, that sort of thing.”

“Alright, I think I can manage that.” 

They have one paddle that happens to be shaped like a heart, otherwise any spanking is done with Hermann’s hand because he feels more in control over the situation that way. They’d gone into some seedy sex shop to buy it and Newt followed Hermann around at the time, swatting his ass playfully and receiving glares in return. He didn’t ask Newt to stop, though. When Hermann took the paddle from him to purchase it, Newt sought his revenge by turning on every display vibrator he could find and they left to the sound of a buzzy symphony. Needless to say, the paddle was used very soon after it was purchased and they never returned to that sex shop again. Ever since, Hermann has either bought most of their items alone or they’ve ordered them online together.

“Can we smoke afterwards?” Newt stands and grabs his bowl, taking it to the sink. “Or are you going to insist you’re using that for medicinal purposes?”

“Yes, yes.” Hermann rolls his eyes. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt. And I do use it for medicinal purposes.”

“I should have put that in our wedding vows. That you’ll always share your weed with me.”

“It’s perfectly legal for you to purchase your own for recreational purposes, Newton.”

“Yeah but you get the good shit.” Newt stops by Hermann, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. “Don’t you want the best for your adorable sub?”

Hermann snorts and Newt affects an offended face. It’s already a wonderful day.

 

The scenes almost always take place in the bedroom. It seems like the most natural place and Hermann often needs aid from his large amount of pillows if he’s kneeling or in an awkward position. Plus, aftercare is often easiest in a king sized bed, especially because aftercare for Newt more often than not means sleeping.

Hermann’s in the midst of artfully securing Newt’s arms behind his back. As they agreed, he’s just in his boxers which are, admittedly, not the most typical wear for a BDSM situation, given the Godzilla print. It works for him, though. While it’s only necessary to restrain Newt’s arms, Hermann carefully ties some rope along his chest, purposely so the silky rope rubs against his nipples. Sensual sensations are very important to Newt in this situation and he’s grateful for Hermann’s attention to detail without overstepping boundaries of what he enjoys.

“Is it snug, pet?” Hermann asks, squeezing Newt’s thigh.

“Just right.” Newt wiggles against his bonds just to test them. “Sir.”

“You look very pretty like this, darling.” 

Newt grins at him and preens when Hermann kisses his forehead, then the tip of his nose, then his lips. The mutual enthusiasm they show for kissing is one of his favorite things about their relationship, both during scenes and in their regular life. Kissing is life’s greatest pleasure, in fact. If Newt had to choose a topic to write a paper on to be published, beyond the countless he’s already written, it would be on kissing. No, it would specifically be on kissing Hermann.

“Thank you. When are you going to get pretty for me?” he teases.

Playfully, Hermann pats his cheek. Even in a scene he can’t bring himself to do anything more than the gentlest of taps, the big sap. It is true, though, Newt had asked Hermann to wear something particular but he’s still wearing his slacks and shirt.

“I wanted to give you some time to adjust before I changed.”

They kiss again, Hermann cupping Newt’s cheek as he leads the kiss and then lingers just a few moments after they’re done properly kissing. Newt remains seated when Hermann disappears into their closet. The natural instinct Newt has to listen to Hermann is squashed by the desire to get into the correct headspace for the scene. He screws his eyes shut and focuses on the sensations of his body, the bite when the ropes pull tight, the soft caress of the spaces where it’s resting. The air is a bit cold but he loves the way it feels against his skin, the tiniest pricks of goosebumps, the hardened nubs of his nipples. He’s definitely going to have to consider if he’ll want to get off during this scene.

That’s fine. He has time to deliberate, because now he opens his eyes to the sound of Hermann clearing his throat. He’s changed into a black corset, the precise one that Newt had mentioned. Usually, Hermann prefers something lacey, elegant, a bit more traditional. This is a nice, smooth material and the ties in front are made out of leather. They’re tied so there’s a gap in the front, revealing the paleness of Hermann’s chest underneath it. Despite the fact that he’s mostly naked otherwise, this bit seems like the most scandalous part of all. The look is completed with a pair of black panties covered in lace but Newt can tell from the construction of them that they’re made to support and hold, not some flimsy decorative pieces. (Hermann has some of those too, as does Newt.)

“Have you been a bad boy?” Hermann asks, revealing the paddle and bringing it down on his hand. It’s an attempt to look stern and authoritative in a way that Newt has a hard time reconciling with Hermann’s kind brown eyes. 

“Hmm...nope,” Newt answers, and then bursts out laughing. It’s a comical sight, Hermann like this. The lingerie is visually appealing and he knows Hermann likes it, but there’s something about the concept of Hermann acting like a rather stereotypical dom that’s laughable. Hermann is not a stereotypical dom or even a typical one and that’s exactly why their relationship works so beautifully.

Hermann looks disappointed for only a moment before he starts to laugh as well, putting the paddle aside before he moves back towards the bed, kneeling on it beside Newt.

“That was- admittedly- ridiculous,” Hermann says, bracing his hands on Newt’s thighs, just teasing his fingers below the boxers. Another touch to send pinpricks of sensation through Newt’s body.

“I’m good with just pretending that didn’t happen,” Newt answers, leaning forward expectantly for a kiss, which Hermann grants him freely.

“Oh, you’re too kind, Newton.”

“You do look really lovely, though. I made a good choice otherwise. You were spot on, the paddle was me trying to see what you’d look like as a whips and chains type and it just made me realize how much I like you not like that.”

“So what was going on in your head, then?”

“Well, I figured the paddle would be like a threat but then I was very, very good and you didn’t have to use it and-”

“Understood.” Hermann presses a quick peck to the corner of his mouth. “Darling, can you get off the bed and kneel on the floor for me?”

It’s awkward to move with his hands tied behind his back, but Newt manages with a bit of help from Hermann. He positions himself at the foot of the bed and Hermann sits before him, trailing his fingers through Newt’s hair and then down his cheek.

“What can I do for you, sir?” Newt asks and he’s fairly certain he’s got proverbial heart eyes as he looks up at Hermann.

“Just let me touch you for a few moments, will you?”

His fingers trail down Newt’s jaw, rubbing gently against his Adam’s apple, then trail down to rest against his sternum.

“I want you to tell me the precise part of you I’m touching, Newton. Stand back up.”

Hermann leans back on his hands and watches as Newt rises to his feet.

“That was my sternum, sir,” Newt answers.

“You can do better than that, you’re one of the world’s most brilliant biologists.”

“You were specifically touching my manubrium. Technically the skin over it, but I think I get the point of this.”

“Very good, dearest.”

Hermann reaches out again, not with his hands but his foot, rubbing it against Newt’s ankle.

“That’s the medial malleolus.” Newt loves this alarming awareness that Hermann’s bringing to his body, the ability to process it in the most technical terms.

“If you get five correct, I’ll reward you. That’s two.”

The foot slides up farther, tapping against the inside of Newt’s knee. There’s an odd, almost ticklish sensation that accompanies it.

“Technically that was mostly the fibula, sir.”

“I’ll take that technicality.” Hermann grins at him and beckons him closer. He presses a kiss to Newt’s hip, just above where his boxers are slung low. Of all the touches, these gentle kisses are perhaps Newt’s favorite. There’s going to be a whole section in his paper about kissing Hermann about what it’s like when Hermann puts his mouth on his body.

“That’s the crest of my ilium. Approximately.” Newt closes his eyes. Only one more and then he’ll get his reward, which he suspects will be more kissing. Hermann is, among many other things, delightfully predictable and Newt loves that most of all. He wonders if Hermann would be willing to write a paper on kissing him or if he’d consider that unprofessional. Maybe they can write a paper together.

Next it’s Hermann’s fingers on him again, beginning a trail back up his chest, not quite as high as they were before. Newt’s no fool as to the exact reason why Hermann’s fingers are a bit to the left of the center of his chest. Hermann’s a big, sentimental sap, but he can’t exactly tell him that right now in this exact situation.

“That’s the body of my sternum,” Newt states. Underneath it, approximately, is his beating heart.

“Very good, darling.” Hermann pats his good leg. “Come sit, please.”

He settles carefully on Hermann’s lap as Hermann holds him steady. Admittedly, the bossiness and the pet names are pretty typical for Hermann, in scenes or otherwise, but there’s something so wonderful about when he’s like this. Newt feels cared for, loved, cherished. Hermann holds onto his leg to anchor him as he kisses him softly at first. Then the heat follows, Hermann licking into his mouth and making pleased noises against his lips. He’s always so delightfully responsive to kissing and Newt’s learned how to kiss Hermann exactly the way he likes, which means Hermann’s only returned the favor. 

Being kissed like this and restrained, only able to be touched and not to touch, is euphoric. Someone else is in control and it’s someone he trusts with his whole life, with his whole heart. Hermann rubs at his hip (the iliac crest, his mind supplies) as he kisses him, pulls away when he’s feeling rather breathless.

“How are you feeling, love?” Hermann asks. 

“I’m fine.” Newt’s feeling the stirring of arousal which, while not wholly unpleasant, does take away from the scene. Hermann, who almost always takes sexual pleasure from this part of their relationship, usually lets himself feel like this during the scene then either takes care of his erection or asks Newt for assistance afterwards, unless Newt’s agreed they’re getting off during the scene beforehand. For Newt, it’s sometimes easiest to take care of the inconvenience quickly during and then not have to worry for the remainder of the scene. “Maybe just- quickly?” Newt asks.

“Of course, of course.”

Hermann withdraws Newt’s cock from his boxers, and starts to stroke him firmly and quickly, twisting his wrist with each upstroke. When they have sex, proper sex, he takes some coaxing, some reassurance and a lot of touching. This is about the pure functionality of getting off. Hermann’s learned a few ways to stroke him quickly and efficiently so this takes the minimal amount of time, it gets rid of any inconvenience in the situation. Newt presses his face into the crook of Hermann’s neck, concentrates on sensation as Hermann whispers sweet things into his ear. He’s telling him he’s beautiful, handsome, brilliant- things he thought he’d never get a chance to hear from Hermann but all regular occurrence in their home. Oh, he’s a blessed man.

There’s not more further ado of the aftermath than Hermann helping Newt back comfortably on the bed before finding a tissue to wipe off his hand. Newt’s glad that having his arms restrained means he cannot lie down properly or else he’d inevitably end up sleeping. If nothing else, being tired does help him slip further into subspace. Orgasms have their own benefit, he supposes, recalling his own adolescent surprise that others didn’t just have them as a convenient way to fall asleep at night.

“Are you alright?” Hermann asks. “Don’t need to safe word or anything?”

“I’m good, but thank you for asking. Can you help me take my boxers off?”

Newt’s prodded gently back into standing and Hermann slips his boxers down. Despite usual rules about proper placement of dirty clothes, Hermann allows Newt to kick them aside and leave them on the floor. There’s always time later to clean up after themselves. There’s a noticeable shift from doting husband to dom, though, in the way Hermann holds himself once he’s sure that Newt is doing alright and dressed (or not dressed, how he wants to be.)

“I’m going to undo your ropes. Do you want me to do them in another way or will you do without?” Hermann asks, reaching for the first knot.

“I can do without unless you think I might need.”

He loves the way the ropes feel, but his arms are getting a bit sore from being in one position for so long. Besides, the sensation of Hermann adeptly undoing them is almost as lovely as him tightening them, restraining Newt where he stands or sits. Newt can always tell that Hermann’s critiquing himself, making little noises as he undoes a rope that’s too snug or looks just right, making sure everything is just perfect. On a few occasions, Newt’s walked in on Hermann practicing shibari on himself with a clinical level of disinterest in the way the ropes made him feel. He does this all for the sake of Newt’s pleasure in the sensation and for Newt’s safety and comfort as they explore new methods.

“Fetch one of your blindfolds and lay back on the bed,” Hermann instructs, patting Newt’s ass as he stands. Any of the toys or items Newt needs to obtain are kept in his nightstand, while Hermann’s are in the closet. This leads to far more convenient scenes for both of them.

When Hermann returns, he’s already comfortably resting on the bed, his arms at his side.

“I need you to stay as still as possible,” comes the order. “I will restrain you again if you need or you ask, but I want you to try to do this for me without any ropes.”

“Yes, sir.” Newt nods.

Only a few moments later the familiar sensation of tingly pricking runs up his stomach. Newt immediately knows the Wartenberg wheel that Hermann keeps in his kit. It’s a pleasant journey, following the wheel up his stomach and then back down, trailing everywhere the wheel goes on his body. Pain is not of much interest to Newt, beyond spanking, but he likes the odd sensation that exists between pleasure and pain. He likes being able to focus on something that seems so small and inconsequential but takes up so much of his ability to process information. Newt didn’t realize how much he’d been in his head until he was brought out of it, only focusing on the wheel and the sensations on his body.

Then, as abruptly as it started, he’s left bereft. Newt whimpers and then there’s a soothing hand pressing against his stomach, but it’s not skin he feels directly against him. It’s the smooth leather of a glove, another favorite trick of Hermann’s. Usually it would work, but coupled with the departure of the wheel, it’s not quite right.

“Butterscotch,” Newt exhales. “Can you take off the gloves? I miss your hands.”

“You frame that in the sweetest way, darling.” The hand is withdrawn and Newt can hear the glove being pulled off and relief floods him. In the next moment, he’s given that most glorious reward of skin on skin. “You know I’d do anything you need me to, as long as you continue to be so very good for me.”

“I’m being good.”

“I know you are. I love you, very much.” There’s the press of a kiss against his chest and the hand remains on his stomach for a few moments longer. “I’m going to leave the room again for something I put in the living room before our scene. Do you want me to leave the blindfold on?”

Newt nods his response and tries not to feel the loss too keenly when he feels Hermann shift off of the bed. He’ll be back in good time. He can hear the tell tale sign of Hermann’s cane, in fact, and trace it around the apartment, and he does. Newt knows what to expect when Hermann brings the faintest aroma of vanilla with him. This is a recent favorite item of Hermann’s and one of the few things that Hermann’s let Newt use on him as well.

They’d tried the kinky candles, as Newt’s lovingly dubbed them, but it had led to an accidental burning that Hermann hadn’t quite gotten over the guilt of. Instead, they use the massage candles that have become so painfully associated with vanilla, heterosexual foreplay and all of the implications of that. It works for them and that’s what matters.

Even knowing this, Newt still gasps at the first brush of wax against his clavicle. It’s warm, comforting. Never too hot to make Hermann worry about burning or make Newt feel pain, but a comforting reminder of heat. The sensation of the wax alone coupled with Newt’s inability to see anything sinks him down comfortably into his subspace. He grips onto the sheets to keep from moving, to keep himself centered and focused. He could focus on this for a long while without any hesitation.

It’s like he’s drifting someplace else, someplace safe and warm. Someplace where it’s only him and Hermann and they’re both content to live like that, to be like that to and for each other for the rest of their lives. It’s so pleasant, the comfort of the warmth and the sensation of the wax across his chest and stomach. He tries to follow along with the pattern that Hermann is tracing and-

“You’re writing your initials on me,” Newt remarks, because he can’t help it.

“Am I going to have to order you to be quiet?” Hermann’s tone is somewhere between exasperated husband and stern dom.

“You’re even doing both G’s, Herms. I’ve gotta call you out on this.”

Hermann pinches Newt’s stomach playfully and he yelps and glares, which doesn’t really do anything behind the blindfold but he’s sure that Hermann understands fully well the precise expression he’s trying to make.

“You’ve been so good this whole time, it would be a shame to ruin it now because you have to get mouthy with me.”

God, as much as Newt is indulging in his fantasy of being the good and sweet sub, maybe just a bit of punishment would be nice. Might be the exact thing he needs to get fully what he wants out of this experience.

“You’re the one bringing romance into a scene, Herms.” He uses the nickname again for good measure.

“That’s sir when we’re doing a scene.”

“Oh, sorry. Yes,  _ sir _ , perhaps if you weren’t being a lovesick teenager,  _ sir _ .”

“Butterscotch,” Hermann states.

Newt sits up and flips off his blindfold. “Alright there, honey?”

“Just checking in that you want to be punished.”

“Not too much. Can you maybe just- just a little spanking? And use that word I like so much.”

Hermann chuckles and leans into kiss Newt quickly before he pushes him back, not enough to move him back onto the bed, but the reminder of his strength is present.

“You need to learn some respect, don’t you? On your hands and knees.”

Eagerly, Newt shifts into the position and, for good measure, wiggles his ass a bit. Hermann lands the first blow then and it’s glorious, the spread of pain. This is exactly what he needs.

“Don’t be a brat,” Hermann states, and Newt knows that he’s smiling to himself because that word just makes Newt feel like his best self. “Start counting.”

With each slap, Newt follows up with a number. He’s able to concentrate fairly easily because there’s no additional stimulus beyond the feeling of Hermann’s hand on him. Hermann stops at fifteen and Newt knows he could take more but he also knows the focus of the scene today had nothing to do with pain. The pain is what grounded Newt at last, but he doesn’t quite want the exquisite misery of a bruised bottom, at least night right now.

Hermann’s hand wanders down his thigh then back up, clutching at his waist, then releasing it. It’s like a question he’s afraid to ask, and then he asks it.

“Darling I don’t want-” Hermann sounds breathless behind him, awkward and uncomfortable. “If you feel uncomfortable- but I really need to- to touch myself, please.”

It’s a beautiful euphoria, Newt realizes, knowing who the person with all the power is in this relationship, in this situation. Realizing that Hermann does this all for him, at his whim, because he loves him and wants him to be happy. That ultimately, Hermann’s pleasure is in his hands as much as his is in Hermann’s. 

“It’s alright, sir,” Newt answers, not wanting to drop the role just yet.

He can hear the slick sounds of Hermann stroking himself off behind him and while he does not look back, he can imagine precisely how he looks. Flushed down to his chest, biting his lower lip. He doesn’t need to be sexually attracted to a man to realize how beautiful his husband looks in moments like this.

The sound Hermann makes when he comes is a bit strangled, desperate, and Newt feels the come hit his lower back, his ass. He really doesn’t mind this part of the act at all, it’s all biological, and he’s been exposed to worse. There’s a weird claiming aspect to it as well, something animalistic that Newt can’t deny taking some pleasure in.  He’s already going to be sticky and uncomfortable from the candle wax, anyway.

Newt’s hauled over by a pair of surprisingly strong arms and placed directly in Hermann’s lap. He grins as Hermann kisses all over his face, his nose, his forehead, his eyelids, his chin, wherever his mouth can land, he places a kiss. This is the really wonderful thing about Hermann’s desire for orgasm, his need to show appreciation after the fact as though Newt has given him the greatest gift of all just by being there. The thrill of the fact that Hermann may actually believe this is almost too much to bear.

“My beautiful,” Hermann mutters between kisses, “infuriating, brilliant, bratty, wonderful Newton.”

“Can you add a few more there?” Newt asks. “I’m really not sure if I was hearing you correctly.” He squeezes Hermann’s bicep. “Maybe something about my cute butt, since you’re so into that apparently.”

Hermann’s blushing then and it’s so wonderful how easy it is to get him into this state. “How are you feeling? Do you need any more?”

“No, no. That was all fun. I didn’t get like fully into subspace but I definitely feel fantastic right now. S’good, because it means I don’t have to worry about sub drop so much and I can enjoy the rest of my day with you.” He kisses Hermann’s cheek.

“Why don’t you go get a shower?” Hermann suggests. “I need to get out of this blasted corset.”

“Why? I like the look.” Newt flicks one of Hermann’s nipples before climbing off of his lap. A quick shower is probably one of the best ideas in the world right now.

 

Newt puts on a pair of comfortable pajama bottoms (Hermann’s, rolled up several times at the ankles) after he showers and debates throwing himself into the bed. Thankfully, he’s caught by the sight of Hermann and stops himself before he can do so.

“Dude, you are not smoking weed in bed without me,” Newt says as he climbs into bed beside Hermann. He’s fighting the urge to hold on close and drift off to sleep immediately, because he’s determined to make Hermann share.

“I thought I’d start without you, apologies.” Hermann passes over his pipe. It took nearly six months of marriage for Hermann to trust Newt with this, instead opting to roll him joints. That’s how Newt knows for sure that it’s true love, Hermann trusts him with this. Amongst other equally valid, less weed related reasons.

After he takes a hit, he passes the pipe back over to Hermann.

“How are  _ you  _ feeling after the scene?” Newt asks. It’s dawning on him that they spend a lot of time talking about his needs and feelings that go into a scene but never really address Hermann’s. They’re not doing this solely for Newt’s benefit, or if they are they should certainly be talking about why that is and if that’s an alright thing to be doing at all.

“Wonderful, darling,” Hermann answers and he takes another hit. “I felt as though we used the safe words more than usual, but I suppose that does happen from time to time. I’m not particularly worried.”

“Nah, it just means we’re good at communicating.”

“I do prefer when you outright tell me you’d like spanking or some sort of pain,” Hermann states. “I obviously enjoy it, but my enjoyment hinges entirely on my ability to make it pleasurable for you, so it’s ideal if I have at least some time to prepare.”

“I’ll make sure to make note of that for the future. But I also give you free reign to prepare to spank me during any scene. Sometimes I don’t know what I want until I’m in the middle of the thing. I mean, we don’t plan it out every time and it turns out just fine, doesn’t it?”

“I suppose it does.”

Newt notices that Hermann’s changed out of the corset into one of Newt’s old band t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. He’d never expected Hermann to be such a dirty little clothes thief when he started dating him, but now it seems as natural as anything else. After all, he’s the one wearing Hermann’s flannel pajama bottoms so he doesn’t have a moral high ground in this situation. He takes the pipe a bit too eagerly from Hermann for his next hit.

“You don’t have to feel guilty about things, Herms. We got into this part of our relationship together. You know that I change my mind about things and I know that you’re going to want to do sex stuff during scenes. Sometimes I wanna do sex stuff during scenes, it’s pretty common to get turned on when someone’s touching you all over regardless of anything else. It helps extra when it’s your husband that you’re totally in love with.”

“I am aware. I just want you to always be comfortable.”

“That’s what the safe words are there for, dude.” He holds the pipe out to Hermann who graciously takes it from him. “To keep us safe and happy. And sometimes people are uncomfortable, that’s cool. Because I know you’re gonna be there and asking for a conversation after every session, either about what went wrong or right or why I wanted to do that in a certain way. It’s like you’re filing it all away.”

“I may have a spreadsheet.”

“You what now?” Newt sits up abruptly, an expression of amazement playing across his face.

“I’m joking, Newton!” Hermann answers, looking scandalized. “The last thing I need is to meet an untimely demise and then deal with my family finding a spreadsheet about my BDSM relationship with my husband.”

“Babe, I’d delete the sheet before anyone else could see it, I promise.”

“The implication is that we’re both dying because of some horrific scientific experiment gone wrong.”

“Then what does it matter?” Newt asks. “They’ll know you had a very satisfying life and got to jizz on the most beautiful ass in the world.”

“I’m really not sure if by ass you mean your entire person or your bottom, Newton.”

“Ha. Ha.”

“I suppose you are right, though. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, we have a healthy love life.”

“And a happy one too.”

“I love you, darling,” Hermann says and Newt can’t help but feel like his heart is pounding a bit too hard against his sternum. (The body of his sternum, of course.)

Newt takes the pipe from Hermann again, this time casting it aside as he leans in to kiss him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ pendragoff and twitter @ newtguzzler


End file.
